A Ludgate-Dwyer Surprise
by CallMeGeneralAwesome
Summary: April is hiding something and the Parks department has one of its biggest events. Basically just straight fluff. April/Andy!


**Soooo I've written Parks before but never published it soooo here it is! I feel like the characterization is a bit off, especially for April, so let me know what y'all think and I can change stuff or use your tips in the next fic I write or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was a regular late-spring day in Pawnee, Indiana. Except, there were no regular days in Pawnee, Indiana. The Parks department was buzzing, frantically putting the finishing touches on a big end-of-school celebration for all the town's grade school kids. Andy was helping Leslie at the event site, and Donna and Tom were doing last-minute check-ins with the vendors, while April and Ron handled things back at the office.

Ron made a rare venture outside of his office to get some paperwork from April.

"April?" Ron asked. He looked around the office and did not see her. He was about to turn and go back into his office when April walked through the door.

She was a little taken aback by Ron standing at her desk.

"Do you need something, Ron?"

"Yes," he answered. "Some paperwork that I told Leslie I'd sign. She usually stamps my signature on but she is not here."

"Yeah, I took care of it," April said. She went to go back behind her desk, but almost fell. She leaned against the table, trying to collect herself.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

April nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You know that I do not like to get involved with the affairs of my coworkers," Ron began. "Or anyone, for that matter, but you appear to be ill."

"Nope," April said.

"Have you spoken to Andrew about this?"

"About what?" April said, finally standing up straight and going behind her desk.

"You've run off four times this morning, and you've been like this all week," Ron said. April didn't look at him. "April, I'm with Diane. I know what morning sickness looks like."

"I don't know for sure," April conceded.

"I would suggest that you find out for sure," Ron said.

"What, no Swanson home remedies for this?" April joked slightly.

"Do you want a remedy for this?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to the doctor in a few days, though. Andy's been noticing that I've been sick. Eventually he'll figure it out."

"You don't want to know sooner?" Ron asked.

"There's not time," April replied. "I want Andy to come with me to the doctor, and with the big event tomorrow, we can't just run off and leave the department short two people."

"The less people working for the government, the better," Ron said.

April gave Ron a look and was about to reply when her phone rang.

"Andy, hey," she said into the phone. "On Leslie's desk? Okay, I'll bring it now….Love you too. Bye." She put her phone away and turned back to Ron. "They forgot the permits for the carnival rides. I have to bring them over so the rides can be put up."

Ron nodded. "Then you should go. If you and Andy need a couple of hours off today, you have my permission."

"Thanks," April said. She grabbed her keys and the permits and went to the fair site.

Andy met April in the parking lot of the space.

"Thanks, babe," Andy said as he took the permits. "How's the office?"

April shrugged. "It's fine. How's Leslie?"

"She's running around, trying to get everything together."

Suddenly, a little boy ran up and wrapped himself around Andy.

"Mister Dwyer!" the kid exclaimed. "Come help with the booth!"

"In just a second, kiddo, I'm just talking to my wife here."

"Hi Mrs. Dwyer!"

"It's Ludgate-Dwyer, bud," Andy corrected.

"Hi Mrs. Ludgate-Dwyer!"

"Hi," April said.

"Alrighty, Timmy, I'll be back in a second," Andy said. The kid ran off. "Some school kids are decorating the Parks booth and I'm helping them out," he explained to April.

April sighed. "There's something I need to tell you."

Andy looked suddenly concerned. "Are you alright, babe?"

"I think I may be pregnant."

Instantly Andy's arms were around April. He was laughing and kissing April's head.

"No lifting, remember?"

"I know, I know," Andy said, loosening his arms a bit. "Am I holding you too tight? How do you feel?"

"I've been sick and a bit dizzy."

"Let's go to the doctor, then," Andy said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go in a few days, after the event."

"Should we wait that long?" Andy asked, concern taking over his happiness. "Is that safe for the baby?"

"Andy, we aren't even sure there is a baby."

Andy's face fell further. "So let's get sure."

"There is so much work to do, we can't both disappear for a few hours to go to the doctor."

"We can take a pregnancy test, they take like five minutes, right?" Andy asked.

April shook her head. "They aren't completely accurate."

"If we have to leave for a bit, Leslie will understand."

"You can not tell Leslie about this, she will freak out."

"Then Ron will understand," Andy said. "Babe, come on. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," April said.

"You're not," Andy said. "Please see a doctor. I know you've been sick, a doctor can help with that. I'll call Ron and we can go."

"Ron is fine with it," April admitted. "He already told me to go to a doctor."

"Cool," Andy said. "Let me go tell Leslie, then we can go."

"Don't tell her where we're going," April said.

"I won't," Andy said, grinning. He practically skipped as he rushed back to Leslie.

April took out her phone and dialed Ron's office number.

"What?" a gruff voice asked.

"Ron it's April. Andy and I are going to the doctor, we'll be back in a few hours.

"Okay," Ron said, and April was glad he said something so neutral.

Meanwhile, Andy had just handed the permits to Leslie.

"So, April and I have to disappear for a few hours."

"What?!" Leslie asked incredulously. "There is so much more work to do!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have to take April to the doctor."

"Can't it wait?" Leslie asked. "Oh my god, she's dying. April's dying. Oh my god, Andy, is April dying? I have to hug her! And give her the eighteen scrapbooks I've made so far commemorating our friendship!"

"No, she's not dying," Andy said. "She's pregnant but I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Oh my god, Andy!" Leslie said, tackling Andy with a hug. She pulled back, teary-eyed. "I'm so proud of you two. I need to start making another scrapbook!"

"No, you can't tell her you know," Andy begged. "I wasn't supposed to tell you. And we don't know for sure, that's why we're going to the doctor."

"Yes, then go! We'll take care of this."

"Thanks," Andy said, then ran back to April.

April and Andy got in their car and went to the doctor. They waited a bit, then met with the doctor, who asked a few questions and took April's blood. She said that the blood test would be the most accurate, and it was too late in the day to test the blood so it would have to wait until first thing in the morning.

By the time they left the doctor, it was too late to go back to work so they went home and carried on as normal as possible. April cooked dinner and Andy went to the fridge to get a couple of beers. He looked up at April then back at the beers, and smiled to himself as he put them back and instead filled a couple glasses with water. They ate dinner like they usually did then went to bed, because they had to be up early the next day for the event.

Andy was scheduled to spend all day in the Parks booth, then do a performance for kids that evening. April was working with animal control in the morning then going to the Parks booth in the afternoon. Animal control was splitting its time between the office and the event, both to handle regular animal control calls and deal with keepings animals away from the end-of-school event.

By the time April was done with animal control for the day, though, she still hadn't gotten a phone call from her doctor. She went to the Parks booth for her shift. Andy was there and looked at her expectantly.

April shook her head. "I haven't gotten a call yet," she said.

"Okay, babe," Andy said. He hugged and kissed his wife in greeting. "How was your morning?"

They chit chatted while they handed out flyers and pamphlets about all the Parks department's programs to kids and families that came to the booth.

After a little while, Andy went off on a lunch break, since he'd been working all day. He went off to bring back food for him and April.

Meanwhile, April got a phone call.

"I'll be right back, Donna," she said to her colleague, then went out the back of the booth.

She stood behind the booth and answered her phone. "Hello? Yes, this is her…okay…okay. Thank you."

A few minutes later, April was still standing behind the booth when Andy came carrying a couple bags of food.

"Hey baby, I was looking for you."

"The doctor called," April said.

Andy's face lit up. "What'd she say?"

"She said I'm pregnant," April said. "Four weeks."

Andy's face exploded into the biggest smile April's ever seen as he hugged his wife.

April returned a few of her husband's very ecstatic kisses before speaking up. "Babe, this is scary."

"Babe, this is happy."

"Are you not scared by this?" April asked.

Andy pulled back and held April's head in his hands. "Of course I'm scared. I'm terrified. But I'm also happy and excited. We have our lives together. We both have like two jobs each, we have our own house, we have money. And you have me. I'm going to be there for all of it, every minute, with you. I love you so much, April."

"I love you too."

"Are you happy about this?" Andy asked, more serious than April has ever seen him.

"Yeah," April said. "I think so. I know we haven't talked about this much but I know you want kids. I've been warming up to the idea for a while, I think I've always been too afraid to admit it, though. I love you, Andy, and I want to have kids with you."

"We're ready for this, babe," Andy said.

April smiled and leaned into Andy, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my god," Andy said, pulling back and practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Can we tell people?"

"No," April said. "We have to wait a few months."

"Yeah, Leslie may already know…"

"Andy!"

"It was the only way to get her to let us go yesterday!" Andy explained. "I was so excited, I couldn't hide it."

"Okay, but we can't tell anyone else," April said.

"Can we go make out in the car?" Andy asked.

April smiled. "Of course."

Andy excitedly took April's hand and led her back through the booth.

"We're gonna go on break and make out in the car!" he called over his shoulder to Donna.

"Stay away from my Benz!" Donna called back.

Andy giggled and April smiled as they ran hand in hand toward the parking lot, ridiculously happy.

**Boom. All the April/Andy feels. Hope y'all liked it! Please leave a review! :) **


End file.
